


Strawberry kisses

by fukmylyf



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Strawberries, Tooth Rotting Fluff, i wrote this ages ago lmao rip, its cute n gay n theyre going on a date n being cute n gay with each other, theyre gay and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukmylyf/pseuds/fukmylyf
Summary: Will Solace tries to take his boyfriend out on a date. Not everything goes as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydreams/gifts).



Will Solace wasn’t really sure what he was doing, in all honesty. When he started dating Nico, it was a lot easier to plan dates, but as their relationship progressed, he started to feel that movie nights and take-out weren’t going to cut it. Which is why he was currently glaring at the cloudy grey sky, picnic basket in hand, praying to all the gods he could think of that the weather would hold off. Just for a while. 

And anyways, where was Nico? He’d been waiting here anxiously for about half an hour already, the short dark-haired Italian nowhere to be seen. What could’ve been holding him up? They’d agreed to meet here  _ last week _ . When they’d gone out for a movie date. It had been entirely Nico’s idea, a horror movie, and Will had spent the majority of the movie trying not to cry in his boyfriend’s shoulder. He hadn’t even watched the majority of it; the sounds had been enough to give him nightmares for the past week. 

Will slumped down in a nearby park bench, glaring at the roads, the sky, the smiling couples walking past, holding hands and giggling at each other. He huffed, setting the picnic basket down between his legs. If Nico still wasn’t here, maybe he could have a snack to pass the time. He opened the basket, pulling a box of fresh strawberries out. Popping one into his mouth, he wondered if it wasn’t a good idea to go for a picnic date out in the city, as opposed to just staying at camp. 

At camp, he didn’t have to worry about rain. Or Nico not showing up, because he’d probably slept in again. Will groaned and ran his fingers through his hair before shoving another strawberry into his mouth. He kicked his legs onto the bench, lying back with the box of strawberries on his stomach. It was just past 12, and most people were disappearing into various restaurants to get lunch. And he was still sitting here. Waiting for his boyfriend. Ugh.

He closed his eyes, huffing out a sigh. Just as he thought he was falling asleep, he heard a dog bark and an owner yelp. Too tired to think about it, he resolutely ignored it. Until there was something licking at his hand, and then his eyes shot open. Oh  _ no _ . 

The dog had gotten into his picnic basket and eaten the entire box of ham and cheese sandwiches. Will felt like crying. He gently shoved the dog away and tried to assure the owner that really “It’s fine, it’s fine” because it wasn’t like he was offering to buy more sandwiches, nor did the college age kid look like he could afford it. He watched the embarrassed man walk off, dog trotting proudly next to him. 

“Well, this sucks,” he muttered under his breath, putting the now half empty box of strawberries into his basket. He quickly took stock; there was still pink lemonade, a box of cookies and one and half boxes of strawberries. He could make this work. 

“What sucks?” a familiar voice asked, the bench creaking with the weight of a second person. Will’s neck snapped as he spun around viciously to see Nico seated next to him, looking a little sheepish. 

“You slept in again, didn’t you?” he asked, huffing, but his frown was already lifting a little at just the sight of Nico.

Nico offered him a flustered smile. “Sorry?”

Will shook his head, taking Nico’s hand and pulling him up. If he was here, they might as well start their picnic. Even though the weather was still awful and half the picnic was missing. 

Nico glanced around the park a little nervously, still not over the anxiety of being openly affectionate with another boy, even though he and Will had been together for more than half a year now. 

“Here we are!” Will said proudly, smiling at the empty little clearing he’d found a couple days earlier. It was away from any of the major paths in park, so Nico didn’t even have to worry about people seeing him and Will. 

Nico was grinning just slightly, about to say something, when the skies flashed with a roar of thunder and it started raining. 

“No!” Will cried, stomping his feet. 

“Come on!” Nico yelled, pulling Will along, trying desperately to find shade from the heavy rain. Will ran behind him, barely noticing the fact that Nico had grabbed his  _ hand _ , of his own volition, in  _ public. _ They sprinted under the bus shelter, collapsing on the bench, Nico landing on top of Will. 

“I can’t believe this,” Will hissed, leaning his head back against the back of the bus stop. 

Nico shifted slightly off of Will, leaving his feet in Will’s lap. Will made a face at the wet boots resting on his thighs, but he couldn’t complain too much; he was already soaked through as well. 

“Could’ve been worse,” Nico snorted, petting the picnic basket. “We’ll just have our picnic here.”

Will  smiled a little, still fairly downtrodden. Nico huffed and opened the basket, moving his feet to push Will down the bench a little farther. He started unpacking the basket, pulling out a blanket Will had tucked into the very bottom out and spreading it over the wet bench. He opened the half-empty box of strawberries and the box of cookies, placing them between him and Will. 

“Eat,” he ordered, struggling to get the cap off the thermos flask. Will snorted, taking the bottle away from him and opening it with ease. He pulled out two cups from the basket and filled them, placing one in front of Nico. 

He was still looking thoroughly miffed though. 

“Will, hey,  _ Will _ ,” Nico started, prodding at his boyfriend. “This is  _ supposed _ to be a date.”

“Mhm.”

“Stop looking so upset about it. It’s not like you can control the weather,” he said, a little softer. Will nodded, but he’d turned away from Nico, staring dejectedly down at his lap.

Nico rolled his eyes. He could always trust his boyfriend to be dramatic. He got up and sat down next to Will, grabbing a strawberry as he did so. He took Will’s hand and forced the strawberry into the blonde’s mouth, turning his face to look at him. 

“Will, come on.” 

“This was supposed to be a perfect date,” Will mumbled around the strawberry. Nico huffed. 

“And looking like a kicked puppy is going to bring it back to that?” 

Will flushed, looking away. Nico sighed, pressing a tentative kiss against Will’s neck. Will flushed brighter, but now it wasn’t from shame. 

“Uh,” he started, but Nico shut him up by pushing another strawberry into his mouth. 

“Shut up. Can we continue this date?” he asked, picking up his cup of lemonade. Will smiled, this one more genuine than the others he’d attempted. He grabbed a strawberry and pressed it against Nico’s lips. 

Nico took a bite out of it, raising his eyebrows at Will. 

“Fine, we can continue our date.  _ But _ I’m still going to try to make it up to you.”

“Disney marathon tomorrow,” Nico replied, finishing the strawberry and licking Will’s fingers playfully.

Will rolled his eyes, wiping his fingers on his t-shirt. “Fine.” 

They finished their picnic in the rain, practically invisible in the storm, but it didn’t matter to them. Sitting there with Nico and chatting casually, holding hands and picking away at the small picnic Will had but together, Will realized that he didn’t need perfect circumstances to enjoy a date with Nico. So long as they were together, any time, any situation, was better all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> rip will solace.. 
> 
> comments n crit always welcomed!! 
> 
> also y'all,, hmu on tumblr @ http://notquitedeadyet.tumblr.com/


End file.
